Do Re Mi
Do Re Mi is a song from the 1965 movie: "The Sound of Music". It appears on Sing Along Songs. Lyrics Let's start at the very beginning A very good place to start When you read you begin with A-B-C When you sing you begin with Do-Re-Mi (Do-Re-Mi) Do-Re-Mi The first three notes just happen to be Do-Re-Mi (Do-Re-Mi) Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti Oh, let's see if I can make it easier Do, a deer, a female deer Re, a drop of golden sun Mi, a name, I call myself Fa, a long-long way to run So, a needle pulling thread La, a note to follow So Ti, a drink with jam and bread That will bring us back to Do, oh, oh, oh Do, a deer, a female deer Re, a drop of golden sun Mi, a name, I call myself Fa, a long-long way to run So, a needle pulling thread La, a note to follow So Ti, a drink with jam and bread That will bring us back to Do Do, a deer, a female deer Re, a drop of golden sun Mi, a name, I call myself Fa, a long-long way to run So, a needle pulling thread La, a note to follow So Ti, a drink with jam and bread That will bring us back to Do Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do, So-Do Now children, Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-and-so on Are only the tools we use to build a song Once you have them notes in your head You can sing a million different tunes by mixing them up Like this So, Do, La, Fa, Mi, Do, Re Can you do that? (So, Do, La, Fa, Mi, Do, Re) So, Do, La, Ti, Do, Re, Do (So, Do, La, Ti, Do, Re, Do) No put it all together So, Do, La, Fa, Mi, Do, Re So, Do, La, Ti, Do, Re, Do Good But it doesn't mean anything So we put in words, One word for every note, like this When you know the notes to sing You can sing most anything (Together) When you know the notes to sing You can sing most anything Do... a deer, a female deer Re... a drop of golden sun Mi... a name, I call myself Fa... a long-long way to run So... a needle pulling thread La... a note to follow So Ti... a drink with jam and bread That will bring us back to Do Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do Do, Ti, La, So, Fa, Mi, Re Do, Mi, Mi Mi, So, So Re, Fa, Fa La, Ti, Ti Do, Mi-Mi Mi, So-So Re, Fa-Fa La, Ti-Ti When (Do, Mi-Mi) You (Mi, So-So) Know (Re, Fa-Fa) The (La, Ti-Ti) Notes (Do, Mi-Mi) To (Mi, So-So) Sing (Re, Fa-Fa) (La, Ti-Ti) You (La, Ti-Ti) Can (Mi, So-So) Sing (Re, Fa-Fa) Most (La, Ti-Ti) An-y-thing Do, a deer, a female deer Re, a drop of golden sun Mi, a name, I call myself Fa, a long-long way to run So, a needle pulling thread La, a note to follow So Ti, a drink with jam and bread That will bring us back to Do... (So, Do) Re... (La, Fa) Mi... (Mi, Do) Fa... (Re) So... (So, Do) La... (La, Fa) Ti... (La-So, Fa, Mi-Re) Ti Do... So Do Category:Songs